Kira Kira no Mi
|type = Paramecia |user = Jozu }} The Kira Kira no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit which allows the user to transform their body into diamond. It was eaten by Jozu. Etymology * is a Japanese onomatopoeia for sparkling (e.g. the shininess of gemstones/jewelry). Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit allows the user to turn into diamond, giving them a very tough body, as diamond is the hardest substance in the world, alongside Seastone and the Poneglyphs. Other than that, the user is affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Jozu's fruit gives him the ability to greatly increase his offensive and defensive capabilities, as his already strong physical attacks are enhanced by the density of his diamond body. This power is made even more effective, especially on Logia users, when Jozu uses Busoshoku Haki. As diamond is one of the hardest substances in the world, Jozu's defenses seem to enhance exponentially, and he is able to block the strongest slash in the world from the world's greatest swordsman, Shichibukai Dracule Mihawk with no visible damage to himself. Attacks * : Basically a powerful tackle, Jozu rushes towards an enemy at high speed and slams the person with his diamond-transformed forearm, dealing damage and launching the target a fair distance back. This was first seen being used against Crocodile. This technique's name is derived from the diamond cut, "Brilliant". In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, its name is the same. Video Game-only Attacks * : Jozu's attack exclusive to the game Unlimited Cruise SP. It is a simple punch from the left, with his fist turned into diamond. Cabochon is a type of gemstone cut. * : Jozu's attack exclusive to the game Unlimited Cruise SP. Jozu holds his arms above his head, turns them into diamond, and slams them down on his opponent. Octagon is a type of diamond cut. * : Jozu's attack exclusive to the game Unlimited Cruise SP. While on solid ground, Jozu smashes the ground, grabs a huge chunk of earth, and throws it onto his opponents. So far, Jozu has only thrown ice (he also throws ice in Unlimited Cruise, even when he is not standing on ice). Dispersion is a light phenomenon that occurs in diamonds. Trivia *The fruit was not named until the [[Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary|sixth One Piece databook]]. *It can be mistaken for a Logia-type due to the fact that Jozu can willingly turn his entire body into a different substance, something that distinguishes Logia users from Paramecia users; but it is a Paramecia-type due to the fact he did not reform his arm after it was severed. He also has not been seen producing or manipulating diamond outside the perimeter of his body, which is one of the common characteristics of Logia-users. References External Links *Diamond – Wikipedia article on the substance this fruit transforms the user into. Site Navigation ca:Kira Kira no Mi fr:Kira Kira no Mi ru:Кира Кира но Ми pl:Blask-Blaskowoc it:Kira Kira Category:Paramecia